What If It Was Sooner?
by LiGi
Summary: In a season 4 episode Liz wonders "Maybe if I'd sent Jess to Luke a little sooner?" In this story she did - Jess is 15 when he's sent to Luke and meets 14year old Rory - how will this effect Jess's life? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N - In episode 4x13 – (Nag Hammadi is where they found the Gnostic Gospels) Liz says to Lorelai – "Maybe if I'd sent Jess to Luke a little sooner?"**  
**In this story she did. Jess is 15 and Rory is 14 when Jess comes to stay with Luke, how will this affect the Gilmore Girls' lives?**

**Prologue - Lorelai's POV**

"What do you want?" Luke asked in his usual gruff voice. We were sitting at our favourite table in Luke's diner having an after work/school snack.

"Coffee, and…" I pondered for a second "Donuts!"

"Ooh, yeah, cinnamon please Luke." My 14 year old daughter Rory pulled her nose out of her book and grinned up at him.

"I want chocolate and sprinkles," I smiled a little flirtatiously. Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away.

I watched Luke as he poured coffee into two mugs and pulled a plate from under the counter. He was just going to pick up my donut when the phone rang. I groaned.

"Yeah I'm working." Luke grumbled into the phone. "What do you think I'm doing? Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh man, what did you do?" Rory and I exchanged glances and I got up and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me? Are you serious?!" Luke was getting annoyed, his fists were clenched and he was trying not to yell. "Just like that, huh?"

I could see this might go on for a while so I slid behind the counter and helped myself to the donuts. A kid sitting at the counter watched me incredulously.

"This is unbelievable!" Luke shouted, "You won't ever change, will you?" I felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, fine. Do what you want. Make the arrangements. Now, I'm working, we'll finish this later!" And he slammed the phone back into the cradle. Everyone in the diner was staring at Luke, open-mouthed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Do you have a sister?" Luke growled.

"Um…no?"

"I do." The kid sitting at the counter piped up.

Luke turned to him, "You have my sympathies!"

"Thanks," the kid smiled, "I appreciate that!"

Luke nodded then stormed out, up the stairs behind the counter to his apartment.

"Whoa," Rory muttered when I returned to the table. "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea," I stared at the curtain that hid the stairs to Luke's apartment.

**A/N - Do you think this is worth continuing? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Jess Arrives

**A/N - Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you give me motivation to write more!! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 1 – Jess Arrives**

**Luke's POV**

I sat at the bus stop waiting for the bus from New York that carried my nephew. I hadn't seen him since he was born.

I wondered how he would react to moving here. I knew Liz hadn't given him a choice. She just phoned me telling me that Jess was out of her control, fighting, stealing, smoking, and she wanted to send him here to me. What could I do for the poor kid, I knew nothing about children. Teenagers are supposedly worse.

Gazing down the road I saw a bus appear, crawling slowly towards the bench where I was sat. I stood up and took a deep breath as it stopped in front of me. Some travellers got off and wandered towards the town square. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until Jess got off.

He was small for his age, skinny, really skinny like he hadn't had a proper meal in days. His hair was dark brown and gelled up and his clothes were black. Black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket. I noticed a packet of cigarettes in one pocket and a small paperback book in the other. He dragged a duffle bag behind him but had no other luggage.

"Jess?" I asked.

He looked up at me, he had a black eye and a cut above one eyebrow, an old bruise was fading from his jaw. When he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder I saw that his knuckles were skinned. He scowled.

"Luke."

"Ok. Um…" I headed off towards my diner, looking over my shoulder to check that he had followed me. He did, but several feet behind.

The bell above the door jangled as I lead Jess into the diner. He looked around unhappily at the Stars Hollow townsfolk chatting away about whatever the latest town gossip was, and then up at me. The expression on his face was a mixture between disgust, boredom and fear.

"Yup, so this is my diner." I said lamely.

He nodded, "huh."

Just then the townspeople seemed to notice us, all eyes drifted between me and Jess, and his expression changed to utter shock. I hurried him behind the counter and upstairs to my apartment before anyone could question us.

"Well, here we are. It's pretty simple. This is the room, that's my bed, that's your bed" I pointed to the inflatable bed I had bought the day before, "for now, but the sheets are new. There's the bathroom, there's the closet, there's the dresser, the phone, and over there is the kitchen."

Jess's eyes followed my gestures and he nodded every time I pointed something new out. He looked like he had a serious case of sensory overload.

Finally, he turned to the bed and flopped down on it, hugging his duffle bag to his chest.

"So is that all your stuff?" The duffle bag was tiny, but he had nothing else.

"Lizzie's sending the rest later." He murmured.

"Right, right." I paused, trying to think of something else I could say to him. I couldn't think of anything and the kid looked like he wanted to be left alone anyway so I just said, "Well, I have to get back to the diner."

He said nothing and I slipped out of the room and headed back downstairs.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

I lay on the stupid inflatable bed and stared up at the ceiling.

My whole life had been turned upside down. I had been sent to this hell hole, to live with some random guy I didn't even know, just because my lousy excuse for a mother couldn't 'look after me.' She had never even bothered trying before. She just got on with her life as if I didn't exist.

She drank and took drugs and had hundreds of crappy boyfriends. Actually, they don't count as boyfriends as none of them stuck around for longer than two days. They came, they slept with my mother, they beat me up, and they left. Same story for every man.

So I got out, I left the house as often as possible. And when I got bored I broke stuff, plates, car windows. I suppose people would say I was trying to get attention. Maybe I was. I don't know. I didn't work anyway. Liz never noticed what I did.

Until last week, when she came home sober for once. She looked at my face, which was covered in bruises from her latest man, and the blood on my shirt from when I got in a fight with some guy at school. Then she just flipped. Yelled at me, all kinds of shit. That I was out of control and that she couldn't handle it. Didn't _want_ to handle it.

So now I was here. In Stars Hollow. Great.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

It was nearly seven when Lorelai and Rory came into the diner.

"Hey, Luke, cheeseburgers please!"

"Already got them, knew you were coming." I headed to the table with the cheeseburgers and extra fries. I had given up putting salad on their plates because they never ate it.

Lorelai beamed up at me. "Aww… thanks."

"See, mom," Rory commented, "we come here too often. Luke will get sick of us."

"He could never get sick of me, I'm too pretty!" Lorelai giggled and her blue eyes sparkled wickedly. I grinned back quickly, before retreating to the counter to get them some coffee.

Rory was right; they did come here a lot, at least once a day, sometimes more. They were my most frequent customers. Except Kirk. But I enjoyed seeing them. Rory was a sweet kid and Lorelai had an awesome sense of humour and such a kind heart.

"Hey, is _he_ here yet?" she asked when I returned with the coffee.

"Yeah, upstairs…" I trailed off. "I don't think he's too pleased about being here."

Understatement. The poor kid was seriously messed up. I don't think he wanted to be anywhere right now. From what Liz had said he didn't seem to have been that happy in New York either.

I sighed and Lorelai put a hand on my arm.

"Don't worry Luke, I sure he just needs some time to settle in. Maybe some friends – he's Rory's age, yes?" I nodded and she continued, "Maybe you two could come to ours for dinner on Friday. Just you, me, Rory and Jess, and Sookie could cook – unless you want chicken nuggets and Pop Tarts?"

"That would be great, thanks Lorelai." I smiled and headed back to the counter. Maybe I could help Jess, with Lorelai and Rory to help me.

**A/N - Next chapter - Jess meets the Gilmore Girls!**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Gilmore Girls

**A/N - Sorry this took so long, I got distracted while doing 'research' (watching every episode of Gilmore Girls with Jess in!!!)  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really enjoy reading your comments. And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the Gilmore Girls**

**Luke's POV**

I locked the front door of the diner and headed upstairs. The apartment was dark and silent. I expected to find it empty as well – Jess must have snuck out. But as I walked over to the bed I saw him, lying curled into a ball hugging his duffel bag. Exactly how I had left him 8 hours ago. I crept over and gently shook his shoulder. He jumped almost a foot into the air and whipped around to face me. His eyes looked damp and red and he was scowling.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, it was all I could think of to fill the silence. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. Guess I was right about him not having had a proper meal in a few days.

"Come on," I put a hand out to help him up, then took him over to the kitchen table. I gently pushed him onto a chair and patted him on the shoulder. "What would you like?"

"Apple pie." Jess whispered. I don't think he even realised he'd said it.

"Apple pie? Um… yeah. Sure." I opened the fridge and pulled out a large slice of pie. "warm?" He nodded. I stuck it in the microwave and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"On Friday my friend Lorelai has invited us to dinner. She has a daughter about your age – Rory. And her friend Sookie will be cooking, she's a chef so that should be good." The microwave beeped and I got up to get the pie, putting it on a plate and placing it and a fork in front of Jess. "You know, it will be a chance for you to meet some people."

He just nodded and started tucking into the apple pie so I continued, "I think you'll like Lorelai, she's a lot of fun – a bit crazy sometimes, but you get used to it – and Rory is really smart, she reads a lot and gets good grades, she'll probably be in your class at school so at least you'll know someone. And you can do homework together or, whatever." I trailed off having run out of things to say. I watched Jess finished the pie and then get up and walk back to the bed, folding himself back around his bag and shutting his eyes. I sighed.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

Luke stepped up to the front door and knocked. A tall woman with wavy dark hair answered. She must be Lorelai.

She gave me an encouraging smile. "Hey Jess, I'm Lorelai." She confirmed. "How are you? Do you like Stars Hollow?"

I just shrugged even though I wanted to scream. Scream and yell and punch something. Like I had done so many times before when Liz had upset me. When she had come home drunk and accused me of things. Or when she had not come home at all. I would slam doors, and punch the walls, hoping she would come and tell me to stop like a _normal_ mother would have done. She never did.

I was raging inside my head as Luke carefully steered me inside the house. He stopped to talk to Lorelai so I continued into the living room. The walls were yellow and the mismatching furniture was clustered together in what I suppose was a 'homey' way. Not that I knew anything about homeyness.

I wandered over to the fireplace. On the mantle piece were several photos, ranging from a tiny blue-eyed baby on one end to a pretty brown haired girl about my age on the other.

I felt a stab of envy in my chest. I had never seen any baby pictures of myself. Whether Liz had thrown them away or just not taken any I don't know. I turned away from the fireplace quickly, and winced as my sudden movement pulled the bruise on my side. A parting gift from Liz's last boyfriend.

"Hey Jess, come into the kitchen." I followed Lorelai into an equally yellow kitchen where another woman was cooking. "This is Sookie, Sookie, Luke's nephew Jess."

Sookie looked up from a huge bowl of mashed potatoes and grinned. "Do you like pot roast? I can make you some grilled cheese if you don't. Unless – do you do dairy?"

"Um. What?" I asked, extremely shocked by the sudden flow of questions.

"I can make you anything you want. What do you want?" Sookie continued. I bit my lip and shook my head. I would have whatever was offered. I wasn't going to make a fuss.

I was surprised when Lorelai obviously noticed my discomfort and led me past the kitchen table to a door.

"Rory, look who's here." The girl from the photo was leaning over a book, her long hair sweeping over her shoulder to curtain her face. She turned when Lorelai spoke and looked up at me with bright blue eyes.

She was pretty, innocent compared to the girls I had known in New York with pierced noses and dyed hair, but something about the shine in her eyes interested me.

And her room was full of books. It smelled like paper and ink, reminding me of the library I had used as a hideout from Liz, until I was banned from it after returning a book in pieces – Liz had found it under my pillow and torn it apart in one of her drunken rages. I had loved the library, for its quietness and its shelves of books. And its papery smell.

I hadn't realised what I was doing until Rory came over to stand beside me. I was standing in front of her bookshelf running my fingers over the thick spines.

"Do you read much?" she asked, her voice was sweet and kind.

"Not much." I muttered, I don't know why I lied, it just slipped out.

"Well, I could loan you some books if you want," she started to pull them off the shelf, "this one's good, oh, and I bet you'd like this."

"Nah," I shrugged.

"Oh. Well, if you change your mind." She looked disappointed. I was good at that. Disappointing people.

"We're starting the 'feast'!" Lorelai called. I sighed. Rory walked into the kitchen with almost a skip in her step. I trudged along behind her, looking for a way out. The back door was by the fridge.

"You coming?" Rory asked me, motioning towards the living room where I could hear the adults talking about the food. I stood frozen where I was not sure what to do. "It will be fun, trust me." She said. I frowned and pointed out, "but I don't even know you."

Her brow crinkled in a cute little frown, "don't I look trustworthy?" she asked and a small smile slipped onto her face. "Do you want a soda?"

"I'll get it." I murmured and she skipped into the living room. As soon as she was gone I ran to the back door and stumbled out. It was suffocating in the house. I had to get away.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"Rory, where's Jess?" I asked as Rory skipped up to the table of food.

"He's just getting a soda." She grinned and took a plate, piling food on just as Lorelai had.

We waited a few minutes but Jess didn't appear. Lorelai shot me a concerned look.

"I'll just go check…" I muttered and walked back into the kitchen. Jess wasn't there. I glanced into Rory's room, but he wasn't there either. I noticed the back door was slightly open and headed over to it.

Jess was in the yard, sitting on the grass leaning against a tree. He had his knees drawn up to his chest with an arm wrapped around them, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Jess?" I asked gently as I approached him. His head whipped up at the sound of my voice, and his eyes widened. "Hey, what's wrong?" I reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"I can't." He whispered.

"They're nice people Jess, come inside and give them a chance." I wanted to be supporting and help the kid but it came out more like an order. He glared at me.

"I don't want to give them a chance. I don't want to be here. I don't want to sit in there and eat dinner and pretend like I'm normal. I just don't want to!" He was yelling by the time he finished his rant.

I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder but he flinched as if he expected me to hit him. He looked absolutely terrified but he tried to mask it with a look of defiance as he threw his cigarette on the ground, stamping it into the damp grass, and stumbled back to the house.

I followed slowly. Lorelai gave me a relieved smile when I returned and passed me a plate piled high with food.

I forced a smile, "I'm sorry, you must've mistaken me for you."

"Oh, too much?" She grinned and added another huge spoonful of mashed potato. I sighed. Jess was sitting quietly at the opposite end of the table from me, watching Rory intently and avoiding my gaze.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

Jess stared at me with large, chocolate-brown eyes, watching as I ate. I smiled at him, but he looked down at his plate guiltily.

I studied him carefully; his skin was pale but covered in nasty purple bruises, on his cheek, around his eye and peeking out of the top of his shirt on the base of his neck. And there was a deep cut over his right eyebrow. But, despite all this, he was really very attractive. He had short dark brown, almost black, hair that curled slightly but was gelled into gentle waves and his eyes were such a lovely warm colour. I blushed at that thought and immediately looked away from Jess, concentrating on my dinner.

I am not old enough to think about boys, I told myself, I have to think about school and getting into Chilton. Which is this fabulous private school, it practically has a shuttle bus leaving for Ivy League schools on graduation day. And it is a stepping stone on the way to Harvard – my life-long dream university. Mom had been trying to set up interviews and things with Chilton to get me a place but apparently there were no free spaces this year. I would have to stay in Stars Hollow High for another year. At least I was with my best friend Lane, and now Jess.

I glanced back up at him; he had been silent for the entire meal so far but kept shooting worried glances at Luke. Anyone could see he didn't want to be here. When Mom and Sookie cleared the plates he looked just about ready to leap up out of his seat and run.

But when Sookie came back into the living room holding desert – apple pie – Jess's face lit up and a there was hopeful gleam in his eyes. Mom brought in the plates and ice cream and then started slicing the pie.

"Jess, apple pie?" she offered with a grin as he nodded happily. She cut a huge slice and passed him the plate. I watched as he sniffed deeply and a tiny smile crossed his lips. It made my own lips twitch into a smile as I passed him a clean fork. Luke grinned at his nephew, quietly eating the pie and everything suddenly seemed brighter in the room as if a 'gloominess' had been lifted from Luke and Jess.

**A/N - Next chapter - Jess starts Stars Hollow High**


	4. Chapter 3 First Day of School

**A/N – Sorry this took so long! Life has been hectic recently with coursework and revision etc. I hope it is worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters, I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Chapter 3 – First Day of School**

**Rory's POV – ****(A/N – if Jess seems different in these sections it is just because Rory is not as good at picking up on his real emotions, only the mask Jess lets people see at school.)**

I was midway through a long, descriptive paragraph on Shakespeare when a knock on the classroom door drew my attention. Principal Merton entered the room and stepped up to the front of the class.

"Good morning everybody, how is the studying going?" Several people rolled their eyes at him but he ignored it and continued talking. "We have a new student to welcome, Jess Mariano."

Jess was standing in the doorway, glaring angrily around at the staring faces of my classmates. His eyes locked on mine and I smiled encouragingly. There was a free desk two rows away behind my best friend Lane, and Jess was ushered over to it. I noticed Lane's eyes following him, grinning at the band name on his shirt. I knew she was going to start questioning Jess about his favourite music and begin a rather in-depth discussion about rock of the '80's, but he looked kind of annoyed. Then Miss Johnson called the class's attention back to Shakespeare and Lane reluctantly slid round to face the front again.

"Settle down, everyone. Welcome, Jess." I looked over at Jess, he was frowning and his hands were balled into fists. I shook my head and lent back over my work. Every few minutes I would look up at Jess. He had not touched the sheets of paper or pen that Miss Johnson had put in front of him, his eyes were closed and there was a furious scowl on his face. I watched him closely for a second or two, he just seemed to get more and more angry.

Just then, his eyes flicked open and his gaze darted to my face. His scowl deepened and he glared at me. I quickly looked away, feeling my cheeks flush, and blinked back the surprised and hurt tears that had risen in my eyes. I turned back to my essay. A minute later, the girl beside me passed a small folded piece of paper onto my desk. It was a note from Lane, I unfolded it and read _'Whoa, what was that about? Why does the new kid hate you?'_

I frowned; Jess couldn't possibly hate me could he? I mean, he didn't even know me. _'I have no idea,'_ I scribbled back, _'he's Luke's nephew, he came over to ours for dinner on Friday, but he seemed perfectly nice then. What could I have done to upset him?'_ Then I passed the note back, smiling my thanks at Lindsay as she took it from me and lent over to Lane.

While I waited for Lindsay to return Lane's note I watched Jess. He still looked angry and I felt my heart jump as I remembered that a few moments ago that anger had been directed at me. I still didn't know why though, maybe I could ask him after the class, but if he was still in this mood, he probably wouldn't want to talk to me. Tears prickled in my eyes again, Jess had been so nice on Friday, sweet and shy – not surly and dark like this. Maybe I _had_ done something to upset him.

He jumped up as soon as the bell went for the end of the lesson and hurried out of the room. Lane bounced over to my desk.

"So what did you do on Friday that made him hate you?" Lane asked a little too eagerly, wanting gossip.

"Nothing." I replied, still confused over Jess's odd behaviour.

"Oh, come on, Rory. You know my mother won't even let me talk to boys. I have to live vicariously through you!"

"Lane!" I scolded. I was struggling to fit all of my books into my bag and in the end Lane took three of them from my hands. We had to stop off at my locker before heading to our next class.

I kept glancing at the door as the lesson started. Jess didn't come in. Maybe he had got lost or didn't know what room to come to? I found myself jumping at the smallest noise and looking up at the door. But he never came. The lesson ended and Lane and I made our way to lunch. Jess was still nowhere to be seen and I started to worry, despite my best efforts not to.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

I hated the staring. In a stupid, little town like Stars Hollow, a new kid in school is probably the most exciting thing to happen all year. So everybody stared. Also the still very obvious bruise over my cheek and the black eye probably didn't help. When the Principal took me into the first class they all stared, except Rory, who gave me this cute little smile. Then, as I sat down I could feel all the eyes in the room on me, an Asian girl in front of me actually turned around in her seat to stare at me, her eyes wide as she took in my Metallica shirt. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the teacher.

As the teacher spoke I looked around the room, most eyes were still on me. I glared at anyone who made eye contact, willing them to leave me alone. I hated it here. I wanted to get away. I hardly ever went to school back in New York, but Luke had brought me in this morning – probably to make sure I came.

In New York I had been ignored by most of the other students, and teachers, they rarely noticed when I was not there. I would spend the day in Washington Square Park, reading. But here, there's nowhere else to go.

I was the centre of attention, and I hated it. I screwed my eyes up tight, wishing I was anywhere else but here. I needed an escape. Being trapped in this classroom full of staring faces was making me feel claustrophobic. Terror ran through my body in a violent shiver.

No. I had to stop this. I could not show my fear and panic, it would lead to hostility like in my old school in New York. The first day there I had felt like this. I was too young to understand that showing fear is showing weakness. I kept to myself and the whole day I had been panic-stricken. Some of the other boys in the class picked up on my unease and thought it would be fun to further it. At lunch they cornered me and stole my bag. I swore at them, using words I had heard my mother and her various boyfriends shouting at each other, words I shouldn't have known at that age. But my voice trembled and the older boys laughed, punching me in the stomach and throwing my books into trash cans. I tried to fight back, but there were too many of them and they were all older and bigger than me.

That first day of school I went home with a black eye, bloody nose, and split lip, not to mention the bruises covering my stomach and ribs. Liz, of course thought it was my fault and yelled, her boyfriend laughing and telling me he would teach me to fight back – but he didn't, he just punched me a few times himself.

STOP! The sane part of my brain yelled. I looked down at my hands, which were gripping the edge of the desk so tight my knuckles had gone white and my nails were digging into the wood. I took a deep breath and looked up, Rory was staring at me, she looked worried, I bit my lip and my forehead creased, I hoped she could not see the inner turmoil in my eyes. She looked away, her cheeks tinged pink as she began writing again.

The Asian girl in front of me lent over to the blonde sitting between her and Rory, passing a scrap of paper. The blonde then passed it to Rory and I saw her frown a she read it. She looked quite cute when she frowned, a tiny wrinkle appearing between her eyes.

I stared up at the clock above the teacher's desk, but I didn't know when the lesson ended anyway. I hoped it was soon. I wanted to be as far from here as I could get. I could feel Rory's eyes on me again; I saw them, bright and blue, out of the corner of my eye. She looked very pretty with her hair pulled back from her face.

The bell rang, startling me out of my thoughts, and I jumped up, running from the room without a second glance. I rushed to the school doors before any of the other students were even out of the classroom. I carried on running long after I was off the school grounds, not bothered by where I was going. Just getting away.

Until I reached a lake. I stopped, it was beautiful, surrounded by trees, and silent. A thin wooden bridge crossed it but it looked like it was rarely used. I walked out into the middle of the bridge and sat down, my legs hanging over the edge but not quite touching the water. I sighed; I had never known any place to be so peaceful. I loved Washington Square Park, it was an escape from everything, and I had loved the library, so quiet and filled with books. But neither of them compared to the absolute serenity of this lake.

I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands, twisting my fingers in the gelled curls on my forehead, and shut my eyes. I don't know how long I sat like that, but when I finally got up and walked back to Luke's I was calm.

**A/N - Next Chapter - Rory tries making friends with Jess**


	5. Chapter 4 Trying to be Friends

**A/N - I have finally made a proper plan of what is actually going to happen in this story, so hopefully I will update more often now I know what I'm writing! Thanks for all the reviews again. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Chapter 4 – Trying to be Friends**

**Lorelai's POV**

The bell above the door jangled as I stepped into Luke's diner. Luke was rushing around the diner with plates of food stacked in his arms.

"There's a table over there, or sit at the counter." He pointed to free table, and Rory wandered over. She was frowning to herself. I reached over and put my hand on her arm.

"What's up, need your coffee fix?" Her eyes darted over to the counter and I turned slightly to see Jess reading a book. He still looked terrible – the bruises on his face were still bright purple and there were dark smudges under his eyes showing he hadn't been sleeping well. He didn't look as pale as he had a week ago though, which was a good start. Something about Stars Hollow must be suiting him.

"Ok, what do you want?" Luke asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Coffee."

"Yes, I gathered that," he replied sarcastically, "anything else?"

"Chocolate muffin. Rory?" she looked up at me, slightly confused.

"What? Oh, blueberry muffin, please Luke."

"How's Jess?" I asked as Luke scribbled on the notepad.

"Fine." He nodded, "You know. But I don't think he's settled in yet, he doesn't talk much or anything." He shrugged and wandered back to the kitchen.

I looked back at Jess, he was frowning to himself and staring far too hard at the book to actually be reading it. I felt sorry for him. At that moment he looked up, glancing at Rory. Then, noticing my gaze, his expression turned to shock, his dark eyes widening like a startled deer and filling with… fear? I looked away, hating to see that in his eyes, and lent closer to Rory.

"Hey, maybe you should go and talk to Jess, he looks kind of lonely." I smiled encouragingly and she got up, a slight blush on her cheeks. I watched her walk over to Jess. He smiled as she stopped in front of him, a second later Rory giggled at something Jess had said and his eyes lit up as he looked up longingly at her, obviously happy that he had someone to talk to. I grinned to myself and turned back to my coffee.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

I was sat at the counter in Luke's diner, trying to read my book. I tried to keep my head down and focus on the words but I could feel so many eyes on me and I heard the occasional mutter of "Luke's nephew" or "from New York" and it was driving me insane. I hate people talking about me, especially when they know nothing at all about me.

I dipped my head further down into the relative safety of my book and tried to block out the sounds surrounding me, but every clink of cutlery against plates and every jangle of the bell on the door had me jumping. The noises were so unlike what I was used to, they were so quiet and I was accustomed to the loudness of New York and Liz shouting. People here either spoke in hushed voices or annoyingly cheerful ones. It made me feel wary.

Another loud jangle of the door made me start and look up. At the door stood Rory and her mom, coming in and sitting at a table by the window. I peeked over the edge of my book, Rory had sat on the side of the table facing me, I saw her eyes flicker over to me before a tiny smile crossed her face, then a cute little frown. I didn't know what made her frown but it was so sweet I couldn't help staring slightly. Her cheeks tuned a little pink as her mom lent over and touched her wrist. Her gaze flicked back to me for the briefest of seconds and I felt a warm glow in my chest as the big blue eyes blinked. Rory's mom's eyes followed her gaze coming to rest on me and I quickly dropped my eyes back to the book in front of me.

Luke went to serve them and again I heard my name drift over, they were talking about me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I know my face flushed bright red. Why did I have to come to this ridiculous town, where I was the centre of attention? I wanted to go home. Only I didn't have a home. Liz's apartment was never really my home, and I doubt this place will ever feel right.

I glanced up at Rory again but she wasn't looking at me, her mom, however, was. I cringed as I saw the look on her face; it was full of pity. It annoyed me. And scared me a little. Then she looked away, said something to Rory and gave her an encouraging smile.

Rory blushed and stood up. I pretended to be reading my book again as I saw her walk slowly over to me.

"Hi Jess." She smiled. I tried to smile back but it was a rather lame attempt, my lips rising limply at the corners.

"Hello."

"Um, how are you, do you like it here?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm not bleeding or anything, so can't complain." I muttered, she giggled and I found I was extremely happy that I had made her laugh, even though I hadn't been trying to.

"So, um, what about school¸ I haven't seen you around much." I felt guilty at the concerned expression that crossed her face, I don't know why. I carefully sidestepped the question so I wouldn't have to admit to her that I hadn't actually been to school at all since that first day. I spent all of my time at the lake, the peace and quiet surrounding me, the only sound being the soft lapping of the water.

"Yeah. You really like school don't you?"

Her eyes lit up as she answered, "I love it, I have wanted to go to Harvard ever since I was little, and hopefully soon I will get a place at Chilton." She carried on for a while about Chilton as if I was supposed to know what it was. I just nodded and tried to smile.

"Um," She sounded nervous and started blushing again as she looked down and avoided my gaze. "It's my birthday next week, Mom's throwing this huge party. I, um, was wondering if you wanted to come?"

I looked at her, standing there in front of me like an angel, shifting timidly from foot to foot, her hair flowing lightly over her shoulder. She looked up at me through her long lashes. What was she seeing? A scruffy, useless teenager, covered in bruises that she, like everyone else, probably assumed were _my_ fault. I was annoyingly aware of the gash above my eyebrow, it was healing, but had left an ugly red scab.

I wasn't good enough to be Rory's friend, I had never had any real friends before and I definitely didn't deserve one like Rory; she was way out of my league.

"I can't." I murmured and, grabbing my book, ran through the curtain behind the counter and up to Luke's apartment.

I slammed the door shut behind me. Needing to get the feeling of regret out, I kicked the couch, growling in frustration that I couldn't scream, as it would bring Luke. Eventually I crashed down onto my bed and pulled the pillow over my face, using the soft fabric to dry the angry tears that had flown from my eyes.

For hours I sat there, curled up with my hands over my head, fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of my neck, blinking back tears. My jaw ached from gritting my teeth to stop myself crying out. The position I was lying in reminded me, all too horribly, of how I used to curl up on my bed every night after one of Liz's boyfriends punching me. Fresh tears pooled my eyes as the memories overwhelmed me.

Sitting up, I snatched up my book, trying desperately to stop the memories by focusing on something else.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

"I can't." Jess muttered, bitterness filling his voice, before he grabbed the book off the counter and rushed through the curtain to the little staircase that led to Luke's apartment. I bit my lip, holding back the hurt. Did he really hate me that much? I had never felt this rejected before, everyone here in Stars Hollow loved Mom and me. Except now; Jess.

I trudged back to the table where Mom was making some quip about coffee being good for you to Luke.

"Hey honey, what did you say to Jess, I've never seen anyone move so fast?" Mom joked but I just frowned and chewed my lip.

"I don't know what I did." I tried not to cry but my voice quavered a little. I saw Luke frown; his jaw tightening and his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'll go and talk to him, don't worry Rory, he just hasn't quite settled in yet. I'm sure it's nothing personal." Luke absent-mindedly set the still full coffee pot down on our table and called to Caesar that he was going upstairs for a minute.

"Score!" Mom picked up the coffee pot, refilling her cup and nudged me. "Hey, don't look so forlorn. Jess just needs to settle in a bit more, like Luke said." I nodded.

"No!" We heard Jess yell from upstairs, everyone in the diner stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling.

"Jess, come on." Luke's calm voice carried from the top of the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" Jess growled as he pushed through the curtain, zipping up his leather jacket and scowling, a packet of cigarettes in one hand. He stormed through the now silent diner, slamming the door as he left. Luke looked around guiltily, then glared, daring anyone to say anything.

The quiet chatter refilled the room, although I did hear several muttered words about 'That Boy's' behaviour.

**A/N - Next Chapter - Luke and Jess have a heart to heart (Well, the Danes-Mariano equivalent!)**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmare

**A/N – I know it's been ages again! I'm sorry! I would **_**like**_** to blame the fact that I have been revising for my A Levels, but anyone who knows me knows that is not true!**

**Ok, so this didn't really turn out as a heart to heart talk, but, to be honest, what did you really expect from Luke and Jess, neither of them are really sharing-caring types.**

**Chapter 5 – Nightmare**

**Luke's POV**

I headed past the gazebo in the town square, glancing up at the bench in the middle of the little raised platform. I had no idea where Jess might have gone but I had been searching Stars Hollow for an hour already without finding him. I was beginning to panic. Reaching up, I tugged the hat from my head, running my hands through my hair, before replacing the hat and striding off towards the east of town.

I wandered through a small clump of trees on the edge of the town, coming to the lake. I had often visited this lake in my younger years, to fish. Across the water span a thin bridge, and sitting right at the centre, cigarette in hand, was Jess. I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way across the bridge towards him.

He was slumped over, staring down into the water. A cloud of smoke drifted above him and I noticed several cigarette butts floating in the lake, wow, that is a sure fire way to annoy Taylor.

"Jess?" He leapt almost a foot up in the air in surprise and spun around to glare at me.

"What do you want?" he growled, shoving the cigarette back in his mouth and taking a long drag. I sat down beside him and sighed.

"Jess." I struggled to find the right words and settled with, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Jess?" Oh, great, I had resorted to just repeating his name. We sat there for several minutes in an awkward silence. "Are you missing your mom?" I blurted out.

He let out a snort of derision and hurled the cigarette across the water, then turned his back to me. I felt the bridge shake slightly as he thumped the wood, again and again, not saying anything.

"Jess?" I ventured.

"What? Stop saying my name!" He yelled, smashing his fist down onto the bridge again as he turned to scowl at me.

"It's alright to miss her, you know."

"I don't. Why should I?" He pursed his lips and his brow creased. "Look, just, stop it. Leave me alone." Jess made to get up and storm away, but lost his footing and slipped. I watched, as if in slow motion, as he wobbled slightly on the edge of the bridge, then went tumbling into the water.

He stayed under for a second while I scrambled to my feet, before coming up spluttering and screaming. His eyes were wide and frightened and he flailed around trying to reach the bridge. The terror in his face was so evident as I lent down and grabbed his arm, lifting his too light frame from the water easily. He clung to my shoulder, shivering. I led him off the bridge but as soon as his feet were back on dry land he wrenched away from me and marched off, his surly demeanour back in place.

I frowned as I followed him. What could have set off such a violent reaction? The kid obviously didn't like being underwater and probably couldn't swim. But also what he had said about Liz; that he didn't miss her? I guessed that was just a teenager thing, not wanting to look weak or something.

We received several strange looks as we walked through the diner, I avoided making eye contact, not wanting to have any questions thrown at me. Jess pushed into the apartment and flopped onto his bed, but I pulled him back to his feet and turned him to face me.

"Jess, get changed, those clothes are soaked." He just stared at me. I sighed and reached forward to pull his sweater off. Snatching at the hem, he batted my hands away and protested fiercely, but it was too late. I had lifted the fabric up enough to see a huge purple mark across his stomach.

"NO! Get off!" Jess cried before twisting sharply out of my grip. He darted across the apartment and slammed the bathroom door. I just stood there, stunned. The images of Jess's bruised torso flashing through my mind. Who could have done that to the kid? Liz had told me he was forever getting into fights at school, but those bruises and the gash on his forehead could not have been from a fight with another teenager, surely. Those marks had to be from someone much stronger than Jess, beating him.

The kid had sure given me a lot to think about.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

I leant my back against the bathroom door, listening to Luke's heavy breathing the other side of the door. He had seen. Sliding down onto the floor and hugging my knees, I dropped my head back to rest against the door. I tried to calm myself down but I could feel the panic rising in my chest. Luke had seen the bruises that covered the skin under my shirt. They hadn't faded from a week before when Liz's boyfriend pounded me, saying it was a good job Liz was finally getting rid of me.

I shivered and looked down at my still soaking clothes. The rational part of my brain took over and I dragged the wet sweater over my head, dropping it in the sink. It was then that I realised I had only grabbed a dry pair of jeans as I stormed into the bathroom, no shirt. Frowning, I looked around the bathroom, hanging over the radiator in the corner was one of Luke's huge plaid shirts. I pulled it on, instantly feeling the warmth. I hugged my arms around myself and sighed.

By the time I slunk out of the bathroom my hair was dry, but sticking up in unruly curls where I had been running my fingers through it. Luke was nowhere to be seen, he must have gone back downstairs to the diner. I sank down onto my bed, curling up in Luke's shirt, and closed my eyes.

"_Come on Jess, you're 8 and you don't know how to swim!" I follow Liz's latest boyfriend – I never remember their names – to the edge of the pool and watch him climb down the steps. He holds a hand up to me and helps me into the water. It is warm and I grin. He pulls me into the middle of the pool and starts showing me how to tread water. I enjoy splashing around and watching him dive under the water around me. He vanishes behind me, I turn to see where he has gone but can't see him._

_Something catches my foot and pulls. I am dragged underwater. My mouth is open in a scream and water floods into my lungs. I turn my head upwards to the surface, shimmering silver above me. Clawing at the water, I try to get out but the grip on my ankle is strong and I can't shake it off. I struggle, trying to keep my mouth shut to stop the water drowning me, but in my panic I am shrieking, bubbles streaming from my face to the surface. I kick the hand holding me and follow the trail of bubbles. Cold air hits my face as I surface, gasping and choking._

_But before I can even catch my breath my legs are pulled down from under me again. I let out a sharp yelp before my head is back under the surface. My vision blurs and dark spots dance in front of my eyes, I begin to black out. I flail around, kicking out in all directions until my foot connects with flesh. The hold on my legs is gone and I shove my way through the water, trying to get away._

_My hand hits the edge of the pool and I haul myself out and run to the changing rooms. A yell of my name follows me and Liz's boyfriend is at my side, gripping my arm way too tight and pulling me into a corner. His fist sinks into my stomach as his face twists into a frown._

"_Why did you freak out? It was just a bit of fun." He tells me as he punches me again and again. Tears are streaming down my face. I scream._

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I heard the scream as I was locking up the diner for the night. I dropped the key and ran up to the apartment. Jess was sitting on his bed, a hand clamped firmly over his mouth to muffle the scared whimpers. His eyes were wide and frightened and tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. I ran over to him and crouched beside the bed. He looked up at me, I had never seen anyone looks so hurt and lost. So vulnerable.

I wanted to comfort him but I had no idea what to say in this sort of situation. He sagged forward and rested his head on my shoulder, relief washing over his face. I awkwardly put my arm around him. He flinched under my touch but didn't pull away. Looking down at him I noticed he was wearing one of my plaid shirts, he seemed so tiny hunched up in the folds of fabric.

What could possibly have made him so scared? Images flashed in my memory. The bruises on his chest and face, the cut on his forehead, the terrified look in his eyes when he fell in the lake, the way he had shied away from me as if he expected me to hit him.

Why would he expect me to hit him? Had Liz hit him? I looked at the bruises on his face and the cut above his eyebrow. Could my sister have done that? Is that why he cowered from me? I refused to believe my sister could have abused her child, she was immature and careless but never violent. But I knew Liz had a bad track record with men – she always had since she was 15. She never chose the nicest guys, but would she have chosen someone who beat her son?

**A/N – Next Chapter – Luke asks Lorelai for advice **

**Wow! I'm sooo mean to poor Jess! Let me know if you think he is too 'tortured.'**

**Please review! I'd hate to be one of those people that say "I won't update until I get [insert number] reviews," but I am getting paranoid that my writing has gone downhill and this story is no good which is why nobody is reviewing! So please leave me a comment, thankyou!**


	7. Chapter 6 Asking for Advice

**A/N – Wow! 18 reviews for the last chapter – a record! Thankyou! I love everyone who reviews – I send you virtual cookies! I should be mean to Jess more often, you obviously like it!**

**Sorry this took SOOOO long again, I had a serious case of 'writer's block' which just wouldn't go away (no matter how many cartoons I drew depicting me killing it!) So please don't hate me!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6 – Asking for Advice**

**Luke's POV**

I watched Jess closely the next few days. He was quieter than usual and avoided looking me in the eye. Just moped around the apartment reading and smoking. I hated to see him doing nothing. He wouldn't even go to the lake anymore. I decided to take action and told him he should come and work in the diner with me.

But even then he just wandered around aimlessly, carrying a coffee pot and sulking.

I realised then that I needed some help.

"Hey Luke, coffee!" Lorelai greeted, her usual smile glowing on her face. "You know, I'm having a really good day today!"

"Good," I replied as I poured her coffee.

I glanced back over at Jess again and then back to Lorelai.

"Um, Lorelai?" I began slightly nervously, "You know, Rory's a great kid, well young woman, and-"

"Are you trying to imply you want to date my daughter?" She asked in mock outrage.

"No! God, no! I – I wanted your help."

"So, you don't _want_ to date my daughter? What's wrong with her?" Lorelai asked, still acting horrified. I ignored her comment and continued explaining my problem.

"I just meant you've obviously done a good job with Rory, and I was wandering if you could maybe help me with Jess?"

"You want to make Jess into a great, young woman?" The wicked gleam had appeared in her eyes that told me she was still having fun teasing me.

"Just, he doesn't seem to want to do anything. He mopes around and won't talk to me. And the other night I was locking up the diner and I heard him screaming-"

Lorelai gasped, "Is he alright?" she asked in a faintly worried voice.

"Yeah, he's fine, I think. It was a nightmare. When I went up to see if he was okay, he looked terrified, just curled up, crying…"

Lorelai reached forward to put her hand on my arm but a crash from behind the counter made us both jump. Jess had slammed the coffee pot he was holding down onto the counter and thrown a cloth at the wall, then he stomped off, swearing furiously under his breath, up to the apartment.

Everyone in the diner was silent as they stared after him then one at a time turned to look at me. Lorelai was looking up at me, her expression shocked.

"What was that about?" She raised he eyebrows.

"I have no idea." I shrugged and looked over at the curtain behind the counter again.

"Ok, Luke, first piece of advice. Find out why he's upset and then _talk_ to him." She gave me a gently push in the direction of the stairs, "Good luck." She told me, and as I walked away I heard her mutter, "The mood he's in you'll really need it!"

I quietly entered the apartment, dreading what I would find. The papers that had covered the table were strewn over the floor and the cushions on the couch looked askew as if Jess had torn at and punched them. Jess's stuff was in disarray and a lighter and pack of cigarettes were lying on his pillow.

"Why?" He yelled as soon as he saw me, stabbing his cigarette into a plate to put it out. He stood up and took a step towards me, his face was furious but I saw anguish in his eyes.

"Why what? Jess, what's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"You told her! Why did you tell her?" His voice cracked noticeably at the end.

"Told who what, Jess?" I asked still confused.

"About my nightm- About me!" he changed mid-sentence as if he didn't want to admit to having nightmares.

"Who, Lorelai? She wants to help, Jess, she knows how to be a mother, she has a great daughter, you met Rory remember."

"I don't want her help!" Jess cried, whirling around and kicking the couch before slumping to the floor and putting his head in his hands.

"Jess, I-"

"No! Stop it; just stop trying to help me! Leave me alone!"

"Jess." I tried again hopelessly.

He let out an annoyed groan and buried his head further into his arms.

I left him alone.

* * *

**Lorelai's POV**

"Ok, please don't hate me!" I cringed when Luke came back down to the diner looking dejected.

"What? Lorelai?" He scrubbed a hand down his face and frowned.

"I gave you crap advice. I heard the yelling Luke. You know, you should really get that apartment sound-proofed."

"It wasn't your fault; I should have been more discreet about it. Here, have a donut." He passed me a chocolate covered donut and I grinned at him before taking a huge bite.

"Look, he'll come around Luke, just give him some time. Some space maybe." I placed a reassuring hand on his arm and smiled again. He nodded.

"Thanks Lorelai." I watched as Luke made his way around the diner, stopping to pour coffee and take orders at each table.

I sighed, I really wanted to help Luke, and Jess, but I just didn't know how. Jess obviously didn't want help. Not from me anyway. Maybe someone his own age. Rory, I could ask her to talk to him at school, help him settle in a bit better.

As for how to help Luke deal with the wild teenager, I was stumped.

I pondered it as I walked home, deciding and discarding idea after idea.

"Hey babe, I'm home." I called as I opened the front door to the 'Crap Shack' and wandered in.

"Hi Mom, do you want a Pop Tart?" Rory asked as I entered the kitchen. I grinned and nodded before reaching out for the coffee pot. I took a deep breath.

"Rory, you remember Jess, Luke's nephew?" She nodded. "Well, he's not getting on great. I think he needs some friends."

Rory looked shocked for a second then her cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"Yeah, ok, I can try. But last time I tried talking to him he got really mad and ran off remember?"

Of course I remembered. Rory had been on the verge of tears as Jess ran from her, not knowing what she could have done to upset him. I thought about it, maybe I didn't want Rory to be friends with Jess, he was trouble and probably bad news for my wonderful and sensitive daughter.

"Don't worry honey, only if you want to."

"No, I will. I want to help him." My daughter, the victim of her own altruism; always wanting to help others. I smiled at her and poured a cup of coffee.

**A/N – Next Chapter – Lane talks to Jess**

**Sorry it was short, but hopefully my muse will stay alive long enough for me to write the next chapter soon.**


End file.
